


How They Met

by askarella



Series: The Tale of Greenburg and Cupcake [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Greenburg is a cutie, girl!Greenburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/askarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Tale of Greenburg</p><p>No one seemed to know her first name, or why she insisted upon playing lacrosse- after all, she was small and dainty and prone to illness. Off of the field, she wore wool sweaters 5 sizes too big and pants 3 sizes too long and 2 braids fastened with floral hairties that matched the pattern on her reading glasses. Understandably, she was bullied mercilessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How They Met

This is the Tale of Greenburg

No one seemed to know her first name, or why she insisted upon playing lacrosse- after all, she was small and dainty and prone to illness. Off of the field, she wore wool sweaters 5 sizes too big and pants 3 sizes too long and 2 braids fastened with floral hairties that matched the pattern on her reading glasses. Understandably, she was bullied mercilessly.

She was Finstock’s senior year lab partner, and she never spoke at all- she just did the experiments and made the charts, leaving only the math for him to do. She pushed him with her pointed looks and seething glares, both on and off of the lacrosse field.

Bobby found her reasonable company, and she seemed to find his loudness amusing, even if she never said anything. They passed notes a lot, and at one point he had admitted to loving vanilla cupcakes more than even his mother; the next day he found the most perfect cupcake in the world inside of his locker.

They won state championships easily that year, Greenburg having undermined the other team’s defense with her size- at the celebration party that night, she kissed Bobby in front of everyone before calling him “My Cupcake” in a breathy little voice and passing out. Bobby carried her home, a smile on his face.

Greenburg lived with her older sister, who looked Bobby over before taking Greenburg from him and slamming the door in his face, muttering about teenagers and booze.

Bobby spent the rest of the weekend making a patch for Greenburg’s letterman jacket using a few scraps of floral fabric that he bought from a craft store- the girl was sweet and delicate and had written to him about her passion for floral designs, so he deemed it appropriate.

—-TBC—-


End file.
